


Replacing Reality

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill reads to Laura as she's getting her treatment, causing fiction and reality to become entangled.<br/>Written for the ABC challenge<br/>For Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Not mine.

It was her third treatment, the third time that junk that was supposed to get rid of this unbeatable disease was being pumped into her veins. She groaned as a wave of nausea hit her. They couldn’t have developed a medicine that simply cured her without having to make her feel like she was going through hell. She smiled when his voice broke through her thoughts, just like it had the previous time. He was reading from his book again.

 

_“I search the girls on the sidewalk, trying to find one that was to my liking when I see her. She isn’t a girl or an addict, she is a woman, beautiful and mysterious, her endless legs exposed by the short skirt she is wearing, her long hair frames her face and tumbles down her bare shoulders as her lips wrap themselves around the end of a cigarette and she inhales. I pull up in front of her.”_

 

Laura peeked at him through her eyelashes. Bill was completely engrossed in his book, he probably barely even noticed she was there listening to him. Like this, nauseated and drowsy from the medication she could imagine him as the main character, dressed in a sharp suit driving a classic car as he looked for the right prostitute.

 

_“She smells like cigarettes and a perfume that is too expensive for a woman in her profession. She doesn’t speak. She just sits in silence, looking at the passing buildings as I drive to the nearest motel. I can’t help but watch her and wonder how someone like her became a hooker. She doesn’t seem helpless or listless. She seems strong, confident, like a woman who knows what she wants.”_

A small smile appeared on Bill’s lips and Laura knew exactly what he was thinking. Where she was imagining that the main character was him, he was seeing her as the woman in this chapter. She closed her eyes again and tried to do the same thing. As she listened to his voice, she could see herself in the dark motel room with him.

 

_“She still doesn’t speak when she starts to undress herself, divesting herself of the tank and shimmying out of her skirt. Wearing just her thong she crawls onto the bed and lies down, propped up on her elbows, she looks at me, a defiant look on her face. She is magnificent, unlike any other woman I’ve ever seen. I sit down beside her and slowly trail my fingers up her leg.”_

Laura’s eyes flew open when she felt soft touch on her ankle. Bill never raised his eyes from his book, never stopped reading as he caressed her leg, gentle tracing invisible patterns on her shin. She sighed contently, the feeling of his fingers making her relax on the uncomfortable bed. He slid his palm from her ankle to her knee, the warmth of his hand heating up her cold skin.

 

_“I don’t even know her name, I’ve barely even touched her, but I know that I will never forget her, the surprise in her eyes when she discovers I’m not just another john who needs a mindless frak. It’s her that I desire, not just her body and I hadn’t even realized it until now when she looks at me with a mild curiosity as I move my hand up to brush against the thin fabric of her thong.”_

 

His hand slipped under her skirt, teasing the inside of her thigh as it kept on moving higher. Laura held her breath, her muscles tensing up, and shot a warning look at Bill who completely ignored it. She looked around to make sure that the curtains around her bed were properly drawn, before she closed her eyes again and leaned back against the pillows, allowing her legs to fall open as far as her skirt would let them.

 

Laura hummed when Bill’s fingers met the barrier of her panties, skimming over the threadbare fabric. If she concentrated, she could block out the sounds of the machines, the dripping of the IV, the sounds that come with sickbay and she could be in that motel room, the lights from the street illuminating her body as the stranger with Bill’s face gazed upon it, slowly dragging the thong down her legs.

 

He never stopped reading as he pushed aside her panties and ran his fingers over her folds. She moaned softly, rolling her hips to encourage him to continue which thankfully he did, slipping his fingers between her wet folds and briefly letting them graze over her clit before he moved them lower, teasing around her entrance.

 

_“She’s even more beautiful when she comes, pleasure washing over her face, her long hair spread out on the pillow. There is a smile on her face when she opens her eyes again. I’d be content if this is all we did. I’d be happy if I could just look at her all night, the way she is now, her body stretched out on the bed. But the mischievous glint that is in her eyes leaves no doubt. She isn’t finished with me yet.”_

Clutching the sheets tightly, Laura forced back a moan when Bill pushed a single digit inside her. The medication caused her nerve endings to be so sensitive that just this sensation was almost enough. 

 

_She’s  straddling my hips, gently raking her nails over my chest as she moves onto me. Her thighs squeeze around my hips and she bites her bottom lip as she slowly starts move, riding me. The lights from downtown Caprica city give her skin a multi-colored gleam. This woman, this nameless prostitute reminds me of this city that I love so much. Her strength, her determination, her beauty, her humanity.”_

 

The passage reminded her of New Caprica, of the relationship they had had on the planet, of all the times she had done the same to him, frakking him as she had looked down at his face. The sheer admiration and love that had been present there, it had scared her then. It still did every now and then, but she had come to accept it since then.

 

Laura had to muffle a cry with the back of her hand when he added a second finger. She prayed to whatever gods that listened that no one would disturb them now. Cottle would kill her for doing something strenuous during her treatment. But what Bill was doing to her and the reading of the book, it made her forget that poison was being pushed into her veins. He was so adept with his fingers and mouth.

 

_I’m hypnotized by her movements, the concentration on her face, the way her hair brushes against the tops of her breasts. She was good, amazing and with a few routinely rolls of her hips, she had me right where she wanted me._

 

“Bill,” Laura whimpered softly, not sure where she was pleading for him to stop or to continue. He knew she’d always had trouble staying silent and now he was making her come in sickbay where at least a dozen people could hear them, or at least her. The risk was too great, but the feeling of his fingers was greater than the need to preserve her modesty. “So close.”

 

_She’s even more beautiful when she comes again and takes me with her. She moans and never stops moving as she digs her nails in my shoulders._

She’s there in the motel room, coming, straddling Bill, hearing his moans. She can practically feel his body, taste his lips. It was just the two of them, no sick bay, no beeping machines, no curtains that didn’t block any sound. Just them and nobody else. She was so close so could almost smell the room and hear the sounds of the street that ran outside the motel.

 

_I don’t want it to stop._

 

Laura bit her index finger when she came, hoping that it would stop the moan from falling past her lips. Her legs trembled and she quickly reached out to cover Bill’s hands, stilling it. He had to wonderful talent to drag out orgasms and she couldn’t use that at the moment. She could barely control her breathing, but for a moment she felt good. Not like a president, not like a frakking cancer patient, just Laura. Through her haze she could still hear Bill’s voice. The man was a master multi-tasking.

 

_She’s gone the next morning. I didn’t pay her and she didn’t take any of my money. I don’t know why she was here, what she wanted with me or why she was pretending to sell herself. I just know I’ll never see her again._

 

She heard him close the book and slowly she turned her head to look at him as she released her finger. There were teeth marks in her skin. Bill pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheet. Laura hoped that those things were laundered regularly. It wouldn’t do to have another patient on sheets that smelled like her come.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked. Laura gave him a weak smile. Now that the orgasm wore off, she could feel the treatment affecting her system. It drained her of the little strength she still had left. She nodded and reached out to cup his jaw, caressing his cheekbone.

 

“I think Love and Bullets just became my favorite mystery novel,” Laura breathed. Bill chuckled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. She almost preferred the book’s reality, where they were just two strangers and could do what they wanted and not care about the consequences.

 

She looked at Bill, concern suddenly apparent in his eyes. She almost preferred the other reality. Almost. She wouldn’t want to give this up for anything.


End file.
